


Unlikey Friends

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, but querls not a prince, kara's a mermaid, mermaid au, querl is a fisherman, querls family are pirates, this is like a little mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: The Mer-people made sure that the shore life knew that they didn't exist. But sometimes things happen and they went from non-exist to rumours. One day she meets a fisherman, she discovers a different world that has her captivated.Querl, the fisherman, world turns upside down after meeting the blonde mermaid. And all he could think about was to get to know her, to keep her away from his family, to keep her innocents.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & James Olsen, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Querl Dox, Querl Dox & Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015)
Kudos: 5





	Unlikey Friends

Kara's father always told her to stay away from shore. To make sure the humans knew that they didn't exist. Because according to him, bad things happen when humans find out about mythical creatures.

And Kara listened. For the most part anyways.

She doesn't go to the shore. No, she goes to the surface and watch the boats and ships sail by. Sometimes, she'll find a rock and sit there for hours just watching. Sometimes she'll swim as close as she dared to the ships and watch.

She's almost been caught a couple of times and she loved the thrill of it. Much to Kelex, a crab that her father insisted that follows her everywhere.

She argued that Kelex could stay home where he preferred. But he was very insistent and Kara gave up. She wasn't going to stop no matter what, and if her father wanted eyes on her at all times, then so be it.

She also had her two best friends with her. Even though Winn can worry a lot and James be the voice of reason.

~~

"Kara, I would advise you to return home," Kelex called after her.

"Oh relax Kelex. I'm sure nothing will happen today," she answered with a wave of her hand. "Nothing always happens, why should today be any different?"

"Why do you have to jinx it?" Winn groaned trying to keep up with her. Though with him being smaller then Kara, it was a bit hard. "Because every time you say things like that, something _always_ happens."

"You're just a worry wort, Winn."

"But you know he's right," James pointed out. Kara poked her tongue out at her two fish friends.

Kara continued to swim towards the surface, ignoring her friends protests. She knew she shouldn't come up here but she couldn't help it. She's curious and she usually goes where her curiosity takes her.

Her father joked that one day she would change worlds. Even her cousin and sister teased her about it. How she could never stay in one place for too long because she needed to know how things worked. And she might have taken it to heart.

But she knew it was true and so she set limits to how far she'll go. But it never stopped her from watching people from her spot in the ocean.

Once she broke through the water, she looked around to see if there were any boats. There were a few, so Kara floated as she watched wondering what they could be doing.

"Kara," she faintly heard Winn call. But she ignored it as she opted to watch the boats. It wasn't until he broke through the water and huffed. "Kara when I call your name, you have to answer."

"If it's Kelex trying to tell you I need to go home, I will when I'm done here."

"I got that but that's not talking what I'm talking about. There's something you need to see, and I doubt you've seen it before." With that, Winn swam back down not bothering to wait for his friend. 

Kara puffed out her cheeks and followed him and stopped where her friends were. "Alright, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Kara asked, looking at Winn. Winn motioned towards what was in front of him and she looked up. 

There in front of them, was a strange pattern of rope. And fish swam around it like they don't know what awaits them.

"I'm going to touch it," Kara said with a grin.

"Please don't," Kelex pleaded. He was tired and just wanted to go home.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Winn worried.

"Eh, nothing bad's going to happen," Kara said, and began swimming closer to the net.

"I wish she would stop saying that," Kelex groaned.

"One day she's going to get herself injured or killed." Winn and Kelex couldn't help but agree.

Though they didn't do anything to stop Kara, knowing that once she made up her mind there was no stopping her. So, they watched as she saw towards doom.

The closer she saw towards the net the more curious she got. Stopping in front the net and watched as the fish swan around like nothing.

She touched the rope and nothing happened. "It's safe!" Kara called though everyone else had a feeling it wasn't.

"We're going to stay here," James called. Kara shrugged and continued to study the net. A few minutes of studying the rope, she noticed the fish around her swim in panic. And she watched as the rope around her began moving up, trapping her and the fish with it.

"Kara!" Winn and James shouted. Turning around, she saw her friends swimming towards her as if to help.

"No! Stay there!" she shouted, "I don't think there's anything you can do to help me. But don't worry I'll be okay."

She was far from okay.

She was being pulled in by something she's never seen before by humans that could kill her on sight. But she needed to remain calm. If not for her, then for her friends.

Soon she found herself being pulled out of the water and dumped onto the boats floor. For a minute she thought that her capture was a pirate ready to strike. But as she studied him, he didn't look like a pirate. In fact, he hadn't noticed her yet.

So she took that time to try and get out of the net and failing miserable. She stopped when she heard a gasp.

" _Sprock_! You're a..." he trialed off. Kara looked up to find him staring at her wide eyes. As if he's never seen a mermaid before. "There's a _mermaid_ on my boat." It took a a second for that to sink in. "There's a mermaid on my boat!"

All Kara could do was stare at him in worry. She couldn't tell if he was excited or scared about her being there and she didn't want to find out. So she went back to trying to free herself.

"Oh you're stuck," he mumbled as if finally realizing that it was his net that caught her in the first place. He grabbed his knife to try and help but immediately put it away when he saw that Kara was trying to move away from him.

"Right, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, raising his arms up to show that he's not going to hurt her. After a minute, Kara nodded only relaxing a little. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Querl Dox but my friends call me Brainy." He held out his hand for her to shake and all she could do was stare.

Slowly, she held her hand out and touched his hand but quickly withdrew it. "Kara," she whispered.

"Brainy!" a voice called from a different part of the boat. Kara started to panicking again and frantically tried to free herself before that voice appeared.

It was to late.

Upon seeing Kara, Mon-El grabbed his sword and started making his way to Kara.

She's not sure how, but she found herself free. (Though she suspected the Kelex came on board and snapped the ropes, she's have to thank her adviser later.)

With the remaining strength, she quickly dived overboard before Querl's friend could come at her with that weapon he had.

She quickly swam away leaving Querl staring after her.

"Brainy are you okay?" Mon-El asked sheathing his sword and making his way towards his friend.

"I'm fine," he answered. Shaking his head, he towards Mon-El. "Though you didn't have to scare her like that. She was harmless!"

"That's what she would like to believe. And when she has you where she wants you, you'll be dead."

Querl looked at him as if he grown two heads. "Those are sirens, Mon-El. Completely different then mermaids. Who happen to be innocent and harmless."

"Sure, whatever you say." Picking up the net, Mon-El groaned seeing the torn up net. "Come on, help me with the net. We won't be doing any fishing today or tomorrow."

Querl nodded and helped with the net and promised himself that he'd come back tomorrow alone.


End file.
